Lapras
/ |dexunova= |dexcokalos=150 |dexalola= / |gen=Generation I |species=Transport Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Monster |body=03 |type=Water |type2=Ice |imheight=8'02" |metheight=2.5 m |imweight=485.0 lbs. |metweight=220.5 kg |ability=Water Absorb Shell Armor |dw=Hydration |color=Blue |male=50 |2-name=Lapras |2-jname= ラプラス Rapurasu |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-evo= |2-type=Water |2-type2=Ice |2-species=Transport Pokémon |2-ability= |2-dw= |2-ndexprev=Gyarados |2-ndexnext=Ditto |2-ndex=131G |2-evointo= |2-male= |2-female= |2-imweight=TBA |2-metweight=TBA |2-imheight= |2-metheight= |2-color= |2-egg1= |2-egg2= |2-body= |2-image = }}Lapras (Japanese: ラプラス Rapurasu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Lapras are a very large / type Pokémon that resemble a plesiosaur. Its skin is mainly a light blue with a cream/white underside. It has a very long neck with a rounded head. Its ears are shaped like spirals and it has a small horn on its forehead. Having no legs, it instead has four flippers for easy mobility in the water. Lapras also have large, gray shells on their backs with "knobs" covering them. Natural abilities Lapras can have the ability Water Absorb or the ability Shell Armor. With Water Absorb, Lapras can heal 1/4 of its max HP if it is hit with a -type attack. With the ability Shell Armor, Lapras can block any Critical Hits. In addition to this, Lapras can ferry people on its back and also sing people to sleep. Some Lapras can use Telepathy to communicate with humans as well. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Gigantamax Lapras Lapras Gigantamax Shiny SS.gif Shiny Gigantamax Lapras }} Appearances Anime Lapras' first appearance was in an episode called Holiday Hi-Jynx where it helped Ash and his friends return a Jynx to Santa Claus. Lapras' next major appearance was in the episode The Lost Lapras, where Ash saved a baby Lapras from a group of thugs and Team Rocket. He would go on to use this Lapras to ferry him around the Orange Islands. He later found its family and returned the baby Lapras. There is also an appearance of Lapras in the Sinnoh region when Dawn mentions how beautiful it is. *Santa's Lapras *Solidad's Lapras *Red's Lapras *Summer Academy's Lapras *Lapras (XY048) *Verity's Lapras Trivia *Lapras' name was originally to be "Ness" referring to the Loch Ness Monster. However, this was changed before the Red and Blue games' release. *With the exception of Smeargle, Lapras can learn all of one-hit knockout moves (except Guillotine). *Lapras is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Lapras, Cryogonal & Delibird are the only -type Pokémon that don't have an evolutionary line or alternate form and are also not Legendary Pokémon. Etymology *Lapras may be a corruption of 'La Place '(French for seat). This refers to how Lapras is commonly used as a form of transportation. Gallery 131Lapras OS anime.png 131Lapras OS anime 2.png 131Lapras OS anime 3.png 131Lapras AG anime.png 131Lapras Dream.png 131Lapras Dream 2.png 131Lapras Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 131Lapras Pokemon Stadium.png 131Lapras Pokémon PokéPark.png 131Lapras Pokémon HOME.png 131Lapras Gigantamax Pokémon HOME.png Support Lapras.png 131Lapras Pokemon Conquest.png Early Concept of Lapras.jpg|Early concept artwork. Lapras-GO.png Lapras_GO_Shiny.png Pokémon GO anniversery.jpeg LaprasSprite.png ShinyLaprasSprite.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Dinosaur Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon Category:Vehicle Pokémon